


WONDERS OF THE MOONLIGHT

by UGHNAMJAS



Category: MildApple
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGHNAMJAS/pseuds/UGHNAMJAS
Summary: In a world where a shiver is felt through your spine was an indicator that your soulmate pass through you. Luna (Mild) started experiencing it last year. But no matter how much she looks for her other half, she can't seem to figure who it is.
Relationships: Mild Lapassalan Jiravechsoontornkul/Apple Lapisara Intarasut
Kudos: 1





	1. PROLOGUE

_"You known I can't live without you. Please don't leave." Luna said between her sobs, clinging on her as if her life depended on it. "Please." she pleaded aggressively.  
  
"You know I would if I could." she held her face, wiping the tears that streams along her face with her thumb "but baby.." her voice broke, finally letting her tears flow.  
  
Luna shook her head in disagreement as she held on her tighter, her vision blur as she gasp for her. "I can't. I can't let you go, it's not fair!" she shouted in disbelief.  
  
"It never was." she answered as she looks at the love of her life. She can't bear seeing her like that.  
  
She cups both of her cheeks in her hands, making her look at her. She rested her forehead against her, fighting the urge to cry harder.  
  
"I will always love you, My Luna." she chocked between her words. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
**always.**_


	2. BATCH '19

Mild has this bitter sweet feeling inside her even since she woke up. Today marks her last day in high school and although she's excited for university she can't shake the feeling that she'll miss being a high school student. 

Her mom who can't seem to stay still because of her excitement, pulled her across the venue and put her in front of the tarpaulin that says _"Congratulations Batch '19!"_ Mild rolled her eyes as her mom dictate on what pose she wants for the picture. They've been taking pictures as soon as they arrived and she's just annoyed by now. 

"Mook!" Mild shouted as she wave her hand, trying to catch his friend's attention. When their eyes met, Mook immediately ran to her. Hugging tight as they give compliments on each other on how beautiful they look in their graduation outfit. Mild saw this as a chance to escape from her mother so she did, following Mook the the place where all of her friends are. They all hugged one by one before continuing to talk on their topic. 

"Anong plano mo after?" Mild suddenly looked up on the person who asked and it was Ciize, her seatmate and also Mook's cousin. Mild looked down and can't help but play with loose thread on her dress. She sighed heavily, feeling the pressure seeped in. 

She always hates being asked about her plans because obviously, she still don't know on what to do. Hindi pa niya naisip na pagplanuhan ang future niya. A lot of people has different opinions on what course she should take pero lahat ng 'yon ay halos hindi niya gusto. She's fought her parents a lot of times na rin because they've been convincing her to take Law in Manila and study in their alma matter. Hindi niya gusto 'yon. 

"Ewan ko eh. Hindi ko talaga alam." pabulong na sagot ni Mild habang nakatungo. She felt her friend's arm on her shoulder as if easing her mind. 

"That depends on you naman. No pressure." Ciize said with a smile. 

_no pressure. yeah, right._

-

The ceremony has now started and the President is now speaking in front, saying how happy he is for them and blessing them to have a bright future ahead of them. They've been arranged based on their last name and she's currently sitting in the middle, slowly losing interest on the ceremony happening in front of her. She lost count on how many times she tried to suppress her yawn but the last one escaped. Her head feeling light and her eye lids feel heavy. 

She's been hoping for the people in front to stop talking and just get on with the giving of diplomas because that's basically the only thing they came here for. She slightly slapped her face to wake her up but to no success. A series of claps woke her up from her state and she stood up from her seat, clapping along others. 

The ceremony went well and an after party is scheduled at dawn. After bidding goodbyes to each other, Mild was ready to leave the venue when she felt a shiver ran down her spine and a pang of sadness spread across her body. Her hands trembled as tears start to pool on her eyes. 

Mild collapsed on the floor which surprised her parents and friends who was walking ahead of her. They immediately went to her but Mild was wailing as she hold her chest with her fisted hands. Everyone was surprised as to what's happening but they all tried to calm her down. 

Mild continued to cry, feeling her heart ache every second. As if it was being crushed inside her. She's never felt this pain before and it was unbearable. Another shiver ran down on her spine which strengthens the pain she's feeling inside. 

After almost a minute of crying, Mild suddenly lost consciousness and the last thing she remembers is the light that hit her face before the dark swallowed her.


	3. UNBEARABLE PAIN

"Hindi ko alam, Doc. Bigla na lang siyang nagcollapsed sa sahig tas ayun na." Mild heard hushed voices inside the room as she starts to gain consciousness. 

"This is the first time this happened." Mild recognized the voice as her father's. After some hushed whispers, Mild heard the door opens the closes. 

That's the hint for her to open her eyes. She was welcomed with a white ceiling and she immediately recognized it as a hospital room. She wanders her sight across the room, noticing the dextrose inserted on her hand. She felt her head ache as she recalls what happened earlier for her to end up in the hospital. 

Last thing she remembered was her bidding goodbye to her friends and now she's inside the hospital. She tried getting up and that just doubled the pain in her head. She held her head with her hand as she try to calm herself down from the pain. Mild slowly went down the bed and the cold tiles traveled through her felt to her entire body which made her jolt. 

She was about to stand again when the door opens. Niluwa noon ang kaibigan ni Mild na si Mook na may bitbit na isang basket na puno ng prutas. Nagulat pa ito ng magtama ang mga matala nila. 

Mook frozed on her spot while Mild awkwardly smiled at her. She raised a hand and slowly said "hi." 

Mook suddenly ran out of the room which startled Mild and seconds after, a lot of people entered Mild's room. Muntik pa siyang matakot pero nung nakita niya ang mga magulang na kasama sa mga taong pumasok ay gumaan ang loob niya. 

The doctors and nurses started checking her body and vital signs while Mild sat there awkwardly. Tinasaan niya ng kilay ang mga magulang na parang nagtatanong kung anong nagyayari. Mukhang nabasa naman ng mga doctor ang expression sa mukha niya kaya siya na ang sumagot dito. 

"You've been asleep for a week, Ms. Lapassalan. 

Mild looked at the doctor with a puzzled face. _One week?!_

"H-how? W-what h-ha-happened?" Mild stammered in shock and everyone in the room just went silent. 

Mild's mother sat beside her and held her hands as if trying to console her. Mild has so many questions running in her mind right now and she's feeling frustrated that no one's giving her an answer. 

"Anak." bulong ng mama niya habang hinihimas ang mga kamay ni Mild. "After your graduation, you suddenly collapsed on the floor and you started to cry." 

Mild's eyebrows creased as she tries to recall the story her mom is telling. 

"We don't know what to do. It was so sudden. You were on the floor and you were clenching your chest." blurred visions started to appear on Mild's head. She suddenly felt her hand trembled. 

She finally lost it when her mom asked her. 

"Did you felt it? The shiver?" Mild froze on her seat as she slowly nodded her head. She can feel her eyes water and she tightened her grip on her mother. 

"I did but I was in pain, Mama. It was an unbearable pain." her voice shakily. 

Her mom suddenly pulled her on a hug and Mild suddenly burst out in tears again. 

"Oh god, Anak. I am so sorry." her mom said repeatedly as she rubs her daughter's back to console her.


	4. LOST SOULMATE

"Are you ready?" Mild's mom asked. Kasalukuyang nag-iimpake ng mga gamit si Mild at ngayon ang araw ng paglipat niya sa Baguio. 

After some debating, Mild finally found her desired course to take. She'll be studying Bachelor of Science in Medical Technology sa University of Baguio. It took a lot of persuasion from her parents kasi di rin naging madali sa kanila na pakawalan ang kanilang unica hija. Especially with what happened 3 months ago. It was the day she found out about her unfortunate fate. 

The shiver as they call it is a shiver that travels from your spine throughout your entire body when your soulmate passed by you. The exact same thing that happened to her but in Mild's condition there could be two things: Her soulmate found someone else in life without even knowing her or her soulmate died. That causes the unbearable pain she felt and there's no way of stopping it. The pain of losing your other half. 

Mild had to go through multiple sessions with her therapist because she almost lost the will to live. From the moment she wakes up and before she sleeps, even in her dreams. The pain follows. There's no way out of it. It was a tough process but her friends and parents helped with the process. She wasn't alone in her journey. 

Now is a new chapter in her life. University. \- 

It took them almost six hours from Tagaytay to Baguio. Halos mamanhid na ang buong katawan ni Mild sa sobrang haba ng byahe. 

She looked around the dorm where she'll be staying. Hindi siya ganong kabago pero hindi rin sobrang luma. Halata lang dito na marami na ring napagdaanan ang building na 'to. It's a four-story twin building and limang door sa iisang palapag. 

Bumungad kay Mild and isang malawak na sala. May pinto sa bandang kanan na hula niya ay ang kwarto na samantalang yung pinto sa tabi nito ay ang cr. Hindi ganoong kalaki ang kusina pero sakto lang ito para sa kanya. Tutal siya lang naman ang titira rito. Nagsimula ng mag-ayos ng gamit si Mild habang inaakyat ang mga gamit niya. Katulog ni Mild ang nanay na nagliligpit sa mga gamit niya pero nung magbandang hapon na ay inaya na niya ang mga ito na bumyahe na pabalik. 

"Don't you want us to stay?" tanong ng ina na may bahid pa ng tampo sa boses. Umiling na lang si Mild tsaka niyakap ito. 

"Of course, I do. Kaso mallate kayo ng uwi niyan eh." paglalambing neto sa ina na siya namang tinawanan nito. 

"Oo na nga. Parang tinatakwil mo na ako eh." pahabol pa nito kaya umirap na lang si Mild. 

"Si Mama.." pagtatampong sagot nito. Tumawa na lamang ang tatay niya sa gilid at tsaka kinumbinsi ang asawa na hayaan na ang anak nila. 

Seeing her parents fade into the background left a slight pain on Mild's heart. Sa loob ng 18 years na nakalagi siya sa bahay ng mga magulang ay ngayon lamang siya malalayo sa mga ito kaya kahit papaano ay nalulungkot parin siya. Nang masigurado na wala na ang mga ito ay umakyat na ulit si Mild sa kanyang dorm. 

She scanned the entire room filled with boxes and clothes scattered everywhere. Kahit papano ay natapos na niya ayusing ang kwarto niya so yung labas na lang ang kailangan niyang asukasuhin. She decided to rest for a while kasi halos ilang oras na rin siyang nag-aayos. 

Papasok na sana si Mild sa kwarto niya when she felt _the shiver_. She was frozen from her spot, pinipilit pakiramdaman ang katawan niya. This is the first time she felt it again and to her surprise, she didn't felt any pain. Kung tutuusin ay lumuwag pa ang pakiramdam neto. 

She looked around her house kahit alam niyang siya lang ang mag-isa rito. _pwede kayang maramdaman parin yun kahit na nasa kabilang kwarto siya?_

Sinawalang-bahala na lang ni Mild yon at tsaka tumuloy sa kwarto niya, aga siyang nakatulog ng maramdaman ang malambot na kama. \- 

Mild was awoken with series of knocks from her door. Madilim na sa labas at nung tignan niya ang orasan sa cellphone niya ay **7;27** nakalagay dito. Masyadong napahimbing ang tulog niya. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with the still on-going knocks on her door. Ayaw man niyang pansinin at wala naman siyang inaasahan na tao pero halatang hindi ito titigil hangga't di niya pagbubuksan. She peaked through the eye hole on her door and saw a petite girl standing in front of her door. Her hair is red while she looks at her nails. Knocking at the door, impatiently. 

Mild slightly opened the door but only enough to see the stranger knocking. She was greeted with a smile, handing a paper at her. 

"I'm Jane. Diyan lang ako sa kabila." Jane pointed at the far left. "205." 

Mild accepted the paper Jane handed. She inspects it and saw _**WELCOME PARTY! ALL FRESHMEN SHALL ATTEND**_. Tumingin siya kay Jane na nagtataka na tinanguan lang naman nito. 

"Ayan oh." Jane pointed at the mandatory written on the paper. "Lahat dapat sasama." 

Mild was sketchy about it. "How'd you knew na sa UB ako mag-aaral?" Mild asked suspiciously. Mas kumunot pa ang noo niya ng tawanan lang siya ni Jane 

"Kasi wala namang pumapasok dito ng hindi sa UB mag-aaral?" she said with a 'duh' tone which irritated Mild more. "Sumama ka na kasi. Para naman may kilala ka na bago mag first day, diba?" Jane still insisted. 

Gusto mang tumanggi ni Mild at wala rin talaga siyang gana na makipag party sa kung sinong nilalang pero naisip din niya na ang pangit tignan kung papasok siyang loner don. Makikipagkilala lang siya tas siguro ay aalis na. 

"Oo na nga." Mild answered in defeat that made Jane squeal. 

"Aasahan kita ha!" Jane exclaimed excitedly na tinanguan na lang ni Mild. "Wear black. Mandatory din." 

Mild rolled her eyes tsaka umoo na lang dito. After she closed her door, she saw her half opened boxes, a sign that she's not yet done packing. Mild sighed. 

"Dapat ata hindi na ako umoo." Mild thought to herself as she read the poster again. Wala namang sigurong mawawala kung sasama siya. \- 

Mild checked herself at her body length mirror. Ilang beses siyang nagpabalik-balik sa cabinet niya para mamili ng isusuot. Kahit madami siyang damit, she still can't seem to find a decent one. She's debating on what she should wear. She want something that would make a good impression but not enough to gain attention from others.  
  
[ click link for Mild's look https://www.instagram.com/p/B_CQYxVn7-a/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link ]

"Mild!! Yoohoo!!." Jane shouted from outside as she knock on Mild's door. Bumuntong hininga muna si Mild bago kinuha ang maliit na purse na laman ng mga gamit niya. 

Humabol pa siya ng tingin sa salamin bago pinagbuksan ng pinto si Jane. May kasama itong isang lalaki na pinakilala niya. Tay ang pangalan. 

"Are you ready? We've been waiting for you." ingit ni Jane bago tignan ang suot ni Mild mula ulo hanggang paa. Nailang man si Mild pero di niya pinahalata iyon. 

Tumango na lang siya bilang tugon at nauna na si Jane papuntang sasakyan. Naiwan silang dalawa ni Tay na hinihintay siyang ilock ang pinto sa dorm niya. 

"Akin na yan." alok ni Tay sa bitbit na purse ni Mild. Nahihiya niyang inabot iyon sa lalaki. 

Ayaw man niyang ipadala yun kasi kaya naman na niya iyon pero ayaw din niyang humindi. Nakasunod lang siya sa likod nito papunta sa kotse. Nang mapansin ito ni Tay ay bigla siya nitong hinila palapit tsaka nginitian. 

"Hindi ako nangangain, promise." sabi pa nito sabay taas ng kaliwang palad na parang nanunumpa. Tumawa naman ng bahagya si Mild. \- 

They finally arrived sa venue ng party. Hindi rin naman gaanong kalayo ang venue sa dorm nila. Mga 15 minutes lang bago sila makarating. 

They're in Diplomat Hotel right now. Though abandoned, naging buhay ang lugar dahil sa iba't-ibang party lights at sa dami ng tao sa loob. Meron ding iilan na sa labas napiling uminom. Jane leaded them habang sabay parin sila ni Tay na naglalakad papasok. 

Isa't-isang binati ni Mild ang mga tao na nakaupo roon. Hindi niya na rin halos maalala ang mga pangalan nito. Inabutan siya ni Tay ng isang drink na mild lang daw para hindi sila malasing agad. 

It somehow tasted bitter pero after ilang shots ay nasanay narin si Mild sa lasa nito. Kanya-kanya sila ng napag-uusapan sa table and Mild felt left out kasi di rin siya makarelate sa usapan nila. They seemed to be friends before at siya lang talaga ang saling pusa doon. She's starting to get dizzy from the lights na tumatama sa mata niya. She wanted to go out. 

Bahagya nang nagsisisi si Mild sa desisyon na sumama. Dapat talaga ay tinapos na lang niya ang paglinis ng kwarto niya. She slowly stood up from her seat. 

"Saan ka pupunta?" Tay asked. 

"Cr lang." she replied shyly. 

"Gusto mo bang samahan kita?" 

"Hindi na. Turo mo na lang kung saan." Mild followed Tay's direction tsaka siya ngumiti rito bago nakipagsiksikan sa mga taong nasa crowd. 

When Mild finally reached the bathroom, nakahinga siya nang maluwag. She stared at the mirror for a while bago pumasok sa isang cubicle. She doesn't want to return to her seat pero ayaw din naman niyang umuwi mag-isa. 

After washing her hands, Mild retouched her make up. Aalis na sana siya ng magka-bunguan sila ng taong papasok. Nabitawan ni Mild ang purse na hawak niya at kumalat sa sahig lahat ng laman non. 

She immediately kneeled to pick up her belongings. She was about to pick up her compact powder when a hand held it at the same time as hers. 

Napa-angat ng tingin si Mild sa babaeng pumulot nun para sa kanya. The girl beamed her a warm smile na sinuklian naman ni Mild. 

"Thank you." she said after putting it inside her purse. "Sorry na rin pala," Mild flashed an apologetic smile. 

"Ano ka ba, wala yun. Ako rin naman hindi tumitingin sa dinadaan ko." 

Mild didn't know what to say kaya nagsorry na lang siya rito ulit. 

"What's your name?" the girl suddenly blurted out which surprised Mild. She was hesitant to answer that the girl probably noticed. 

"Apple Solana." the girl extended her hand. "Lapisara." 

Mild took a while before accepting the girl's hand. "Louisse Mild." she shook Apple's hand. "Lapassalan." 

"Pareho pa tayong 'L'. Is this meant to be?" Apple jokingly said but her remarks baffled Mild. 

Their conversation was interrupted when another girl entered. Apple smiled at her before going out. 

Mild unknowingly followed her but she was nowhere to be seen from the crowd. Mild tried squeezing her way through but a lot of people has gathered inside because of a game the DJ suggested. 

She was about to give up on looking for Apple when she saw her from the 2nd floor, looking at her way. Apple winked at her which made Mild blushed a little. She waved her hands at her before gesturing that she'll go to her. 

Mild looked for the stairs but when she reached Apple's spot, she was no longer there. She wandered around when a hand pulled her to the way from the top. Mild was about to scream when she recognized Apple's face. She's unaware on where she's taking her but she still followed her. 

When they reached the top, Mild was welcomed with the overview of Baguio's city lights and that amazed her. Mild felt free at that moment that she forgot she came with someone. She just remember Apple was there when she spoke. 

"Ang ganda 'no?" Apple said, looking at the view in front of them. Mild nodded her head before looking at Apple. 

"This is my favorite place. I just feel free when I'm here." 

"Couldn't agree more. I also feel free being here right now. Like everything's within my touch." Mild inhaled deeply, raising her arms above. She spun around while looking at the bright moon above them. The skies was also full of stars. 

She might look silly but Apple was amazed seeing her having fun like that. 

When they felt dizzy they both sat on the bare concrete while laughing endlessly. Apple has so much jokes in her that Mild almost teared up while laughing at them. They've just met an hour ago but she felt at eased with her already. As if they've met for a long time already. 

"You have three names pala?" Apple asked while looking at her i.d. It fell out of his purse a while ago. 

"Hmm, Nabil. It means noble." Mild rested her head on her hands. "It's actually a name for boy's when I searched on the internet." she added 

"It's a nice name." Mild shrugged her shoulders. 

"Luna." Apple shouted which surprised her. 

'Luna?" 

"I'll call you Luna from now on. Louisse, Nabil." Mild chuckled at her. That was a first that someone'll call her with another name instead of Mild. 

"Then I'll call you Sol." Mild said with a smile 

"Sol, I like that." Apple extended her hand at her. "Hi, I'm Sol." she introduced jokingly. 

Mild laughed at her but she took her hand, shaking it lightly. "I'm Luna. Nice meeting you, Sol." 

They both laughed on how stupid they probably looked right now but they didn't mind. The moment was too pure to ruin it and Mild was happy. She was beyond happy.


End file.
